


Your Pizza Has Arrived

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Jason is never a vigilante, M/M, Officer Grayson, Originally written in Chinese, Pizza Deliverer! Jason, Translation, mentions of underage smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: 5 times Jason delivered pizza to a handsome guy who he thought had some weird hobbies.1 time he found it was more than that.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [您的披萨到了](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275732) by [lisa_jam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam). 



> Okay, I tried. I originally wrote this work in Chinese back in 2014. Now I finally have the courage to try to translate it. I hope it's not that bad. Please forgive any grammar mistakes. All feedback is welcomed!

To make a pizza delivery in Bludhaven you might come across anything.

From the very beginning, it was an unwise decision to open a branch of Gotham Pizza in Bludhaven. Jason had to admit that Giovanni's Gotham Pizza do taste good - Giovanni claimed he sold the most authentic Gotham style pizza, avoiding the fact that he actually moved from Sicily ten years ago. But Jason would never dare to argue with those Italian guys.

With five shops open in Gotham, Giovanni was planning ambitiously to extend the pizza business across the entire east coast. Somehow, he saw opportunities in Gotham's dilapidated sibling, Bludhaven. In order to encourage the current staff, Giovanni promised two months of extra salary to anyone who would be willing to work in Bludhaven, as well as free sleepover in the back room of the store. Although believing the new shop would survive no longer than three months, Jason happily agreed to transfer to Bludhaven.

Pizza delivery is a high-risk business. Giovanni had bet with his honor that customers could refuse any payment if the pizza was not delivered within 30 minutes. Fortunately, Jason had got a decent motorbike, and he drove at deadly speed whether towards drunk pedestrians, mad taxi drivers or red lights. His attitude quickly made himself Giovanni’s favorite delivery guy – after all, who cared about his manners if the pizza was delivered on time?

There was also another challenge about this job: Gotham pizza opened 24 hours. If you were on the night shift, you must always be ready to knock on someone's door at midnight, regardless of what would be happening inside: couple fighting each other, some angry old lady holding a shotgun, strong guy with tattoos on face, LSD party, mysterious cult, SM performance, etc.

Or you would be looking at a raven haired young man, covered in black tights that fit perfectly on his body, a lightening blue symbol laying across his chest. More precisely speaking, he looked exactly like the legendary vigilante of Bludhaven -Nightwing. Except without a mask.

The man did not seem to expect Jason to bump in. He stared at Jason and the pizza box he was holding, his own hand freezing on the moment of pulling the zipper behind his back. It was quite dark in the room. Behind the man through a half opened narrow window, hazy moonlight met vivid neon lights, creating a halo around his body. A tough guy as he claimed to be, Jason was stunned at the scene for a second.

His first thought was "Nice curves".

His second thought was "Do not ask any question" - it was the Course 101 of pizza delivery, and Jason was a damn good delivery guy. He was also highly equipped with a helmet, painted in bright red with a sign that said "Gotham Pizza". He quietly held the pizza box.

The man finally reacted, blue eyes staring wide. "How did you get in ?!"

"Your door's not locked," Jason said, deciding to make it quick. "Hello here’s your pizza the total is twenty-four dollars fifty cents thank you."

The man opened his mouth. "What? I did not order... ..."

"2:05, Grayson, 1013 Parkthorne Ave, 20-inch pizza with regular cheese topping, no anchovies." Jason glanced at the door he had pushed open, a small door plate waggling on the top that wrote "1013" and "R. Grayson". "It's only 2:30 now. No overtime, so you have to pay. Do you understand?" He kindly added.

The man closed his mouth and placed a palm on his forehead. "Uh ... well, I probably know what's going on ... Wait for a second, will you." He picked up the phone on the wall. "Hey? Brigitte, it’s me. Why is it so noisy over there? What are you doing downstairs? - No, I'm not calling about this - the next time you come into my room, can you at least lock the door afterwards? And can you please not use my name for take outs again? - At least use your own room number! No, I will not bring it downstairs! Come up and take you own damn pizza! "He shouted and hung up the phone.

The man - Grayson turned to Jason with a reluctant smile. He was very handsome, though that he acted like an understudy who had just been pushed into the middle of a stage. "She is my landlord. Always walks into my room without asking, and often forgets to lock the door behind... ... the rest is just like you have heard.”

“Yeah yeah, I heard it was quite noisy downstairs." Jason began to shift on his feet. "Are you giving me the money or what?"

"Ah, yes," said Grayson, squatting down to the clutter on the floor. He had also got a nice ass, Jason added to himself. "How much is it again... ..." Grayson finally took out his wallet. He slowly counted out several crumpled bills. "Uh, besides, about what you’ve seen ..." He gestured embarrassedly at himself.

"I get it man," Jason interrupted, "some people love this kinky stuff."

Grayson choked. "Wait. What did you say?"

"The costume’s not bad. Looks almost real." Jason glanced at his shocked face, continuing casually, "But your Nightwing is not the weirdest roleplay I’ve seen. I once saw a girl dressed up like Catwoman whipping an old man’s ass.”

"Oh," Grayson mumbled. "I have never tried anything like that."

"Don’t be so nervous, man, if you don’t want people to know your secret hobby, my tongue can be very quiet," Jason said lazily, handing the pizza box to him, "as long as I'm satisfied with my tip."

The man stared at him flatly. Then he handed thirty dollars to Jason and took over the pizza box. "Um, thank you? You can keep the changes... ..."

Jason’s hand was still stretching out there.

Grayson sighed, and pulled out another twenty bucks. This time Jason took the money back with satisfaction.

"Relax, man," he whistled as he walked towards the stairs. "Your secret is safe here.”


	2. 2

"Your ex-girlfriend spent your money on pizza again?" Was the first thing Jason said to the door when he got there next time. Grayson sounded astounded though the door. "... how do you know she’s my ex? No, the pizza is for me this time.”

"Well, do not sleep with your landlords. They could make your life very miserable when you break up." Jason ignored his question, waiting for him to open the door. When Grayson appeared, he could not help laughing.

Grayson raised an eyebrow at him. He was wearing a short-sleeved Bludhaven Police uniform and black trousers, and his hair was a little messy. He looked surprisingly handsome even on his tired face. Jason woundered whether he had been starring in some adult rated films. The guy even had a baton hanging around the waist.

"This time is the Police Officer? Dude, you really have a huge costume collection." Jason finally stopped laughing.

Grayson's face turned red. "What ... no," he stuttered, "You're wrong! This IS my work uniform! I'm a policeman!"

"Yeah, and I wear green scaled shorts to patrol every night," Jason mocked. "Your kinky hobby is none of my business, Grayson."

Grayson was still protesting. "I'm REALLY a policeman!" He pulled out a badge, "There's the number! You can go check Officer Dick Grayson at the BPD Second Precinct, all my colleagues will prove it-"

"Your name is Dick?"

Dick bit his bottom lip. "It’s short for Richard. Do not joke on that name."

"Or what, you will arrest me, Officer?"

Dick crossed his arms. "At least I have to know who’s the person I’m arresting."

Jason lifted the shield of his helmet and shoot him a defiant look. "It’s Jason Todd, now you have it, officer."

"So you can talk to people without a helmet sometimes," Dick looked at him curiously. "I thought you won’t show your face because you have some giant scars or what."

“My boss asks every employee to face the customers with ‘a sincere smile’ only, and I don’t want to spend my effort on those suckers. A helmet will be good." Jason said. Dick seemed to want to hold back laughter but failed. He took out the money from his pocket. "So should I feel flattered?"

Jason handed the pizza to him, "No olives, huh? Who does not like olives on pizza? You're a weird guy.”

"I hate coconuts and olives," Dick said dryly.

Jason shrugged. "Whatever. It’s your pizza."

"I'm grateful of that." Dick fiddled with his pizza box, a hint of smile still hanging around the corner of his lips. "So, Jason."

"What?" He suddenly leaned over. Jason could count every fine strip in his pure blue irises at this distance. But the next second Dick drew himself back, magically holding a pack of cigarettes.

Jason reached down to the pocket on his jeans. Empty.

"A cop’s instinct tells me you may not have reached legal age*, so I’ll confiscate it." Dick' s smile looked sly.

He shut the door in front of Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *by the time I wrote this I wrongly got the information that the legal smoking age in US was 21. Apparently I failed to be funny, but just want to clarify Jason’s supposed to be around 18 in the story. Yeah pretty old enough to get hit on a hot police officer;)


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finish the next two parts. Super thankful for all comments!!! I'm anxiously biting my nails as I type every word.

"Gotham Pizza, your order has arrived."

Dick Grayson opened the door. A young girl was standing in the doorway with heavy Goth makeup. A helmet was dangling behind her shoulder like some sort of handbag. she raised her hand to Dick to show the pizza. "Here’s your total of fourteen dollars and fifty cents."

"Hello," Dick said casually. "I thought your shop only had one deliverer.”

"Jason's not on duty today," she said, chewing gum in her mouth.

"Is he ill?" Dick handed her the money.

“Got beaten up. His right face’s totally black and blue. ” The girl shook her head." "But I guess he’s also got a broken rib or something, otherwise he won’t ask for leave."

Dick paused. "What happened? Did Jason have a fight with someone?"

"Those people you shouldn’t mess with, but you know Jason," the girl shrugged, "Dude’s got a short temper. Yesterday, the White Shark gang were gathering in the alley at the back of our shop. They made it so loud that we couldn’t even run our business. Jason said nothing but picked up a bat and went for them.”

Dick knew those gangsters. The White Shark was just one of the kaleidoscopic gangs in Bludhaven--biker gangs, neo-Nazis, and lots of other young people who simply did not want to stay in school or at home. As Officer Grayson, Dick was looking for every way to keep them off the streets, hold them in detention, force them to do community services; guys like those were endless. And as ... ... Dick Grayson off work, he was also doing his best to stop them from messing around. It was a difficult task to fulfill in Bludhaven, sometimes even worse than in Gotham. 

"What happened then? Did the police come?"

"Our boss called the police, but when the cop arrived them were long gone. They only arrested the two Jason was fighting against. Anyway those two guys got no luck on Jason-you know how he fights. The boss had bailed him out.” 

Dick looked thoughtfully as she pulled out the gum jar, grabbed a handful and then stuffed into her mouth. "Do you smoke?"

The girl shrugged. "I don’t have money to buy more cigarettes. Just want to have something in my mouth to taste.”

In the end, Officer Grayson did not compromise to underage smoking. However, he managed to bribe the girl with several nicotine lollipops (which in fact contains no nicotine in them) in order to get Jason's phone number. To Dick, Jason was a very interesting young man. Although he had only met Jason for a few times, during which arguments around pizza flavors would always been involved, he kind of liked Jason’s sharp comments on everything. Somehow they showed matureness beyond his age.

He dialed Jason’s number on his phone. A deep voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Jason? Are you okay?"

There was a thump over the phone. It sounded like Jason was emerging from a lying position, "Fuck! How did you get my number?"

"I asked the girl who sent the pizza. You haven’t give her cigarettes before, have you? It’s going to be bad for the girl’s voice.”

"She’s been smoking since eleven, much earlier than me," Jason snapped, his voice vague and thick. Dick speculated that his nose had also got hit. "What do you want, Grayson? I don’t do chatting services."

"I’m just concerned," Dick said, "you weren’t at work, Christine told me you were beaten.”

"So it’s Christine already? Man, you're such a charm. Don’t tell me you're interested in 15-year-old girls." Jason said sarcastically. Dick sighed. "Listen, Jason, I know you meant well ... ..." Although your harshness could drive the deads mad, he added to himself, "but it’s not wise to throw yourself into a fight when you’re outnumbered."

"Who the hell you think you are? To lecture on me?” Jason burst out. "You don’t care about when I get beaten, I don’t care about what corset you like to wear. This is how it works. Do you get it?”

Dick pinched his forehead. "Look Jason, you really misunderstood it... ..."

"I don’t care," Jason interrupted. "You might be a porn star, you might be a transvestite, you might be a police officer but likes kinky sex, I don’t give a fuck." Dick felt his face burning up, "I told you I’m not - "

"Mind your own ass business, Grayson." He hung up.

Dick stared at the beep of the phone, sighed again.

"I really need to work harder on changing your impression.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more done! It's fun to write how they test each other's reaction  
> Hope you enjoy it；DDDD

Jason took a deep breath. He took off his helmet and started to rub his boots in front of the door back and forth. Just when he was about to raise his hand and knock on the door, it opened from inside. Dick Grayson was leaning against the doorframe in a pair of worn jeans, hair damp, a towel wrapping around his neck.

"Back to work already? I thought you were beaten badly.”

"I made quick recovery." Jason rubbed his hands over his trousers. “So, listen, I -"

Dick crossed his arms and crooked his head, waiting.

"I'm sorry for shouting on the phone the other day and I should not have dump my own shit on you. All right?" Jason rushed out. Dick raised his eyebrows. Jason felt himself blushing. "What else do you want me to say then? Damn, you are not my girlfriend, why am I apologizing?"

Dick smirked. "I just want to say it’s good to know they didn’t cause any irreparable harm to your face. It would be a pity if there’s a scar on it.”

"Do you always flirt with every delivery guy you meet." Jason grumbled embarrassingly.

"Only with those who have beautiful green eyes." Dick seemed to be a bit surprised at his own words as well. He coughed. "What are you doing here today? I have no pizza order."

"Forget about the pizza. I’m buying." Jason said quickly, "I got off work early today and I knew there’s a small restaurant opens till late night. They have this great curry beef ..." He glanced at Dick. "You don’t have any problem with curry, do you?"

Dick was shooting him that unreadable look again. "Is this a date?"

"I don’t know. Because I'm not in a bad mood today, all right? Those White Shark fools got caught doing cracks in a warehouse. Some one locked the door from outside while they were partying. Thank god we’re going to have a few peaceful days. "Jason realized he was babbling. He scratched his hair, already regretting the idea. "Are you going out with me or not?"

Dick was going to say something, but finally shook his head instead, laughing. He turned to his room, squeezing his hair with the tower on the way. "Give me two minutes, I'll get dressed. You can wait inside."

"Shall I offer my service to spray thee noble hair, Your Highness?" Jason shouted at his back. "Shut up! You’re not touching my hairspray." Dick shouted back cheerfully and disappeared in the bedroom.

Jason looked around the small living room. Dick's stuff was scattered all over the place. The table was occupied by piles of newspapers, half-empty cereal boxes, and some left over of take-aways (no surprise when Jason saw an empty Gotham Pizza box). There was also a pair of handcuffs, a screwdriver and a few oddly shaped gadgets. Jason would rather not to think about what these toys really were.

He fiddled the handcuffs between fingers. Then he saw the two different sized frames on the wall, which happened to be the only decorations of this room. In the large frame there was an old poster with faded texts “The Flying Graysons”. The image on the poster was almost impossible to see.

In the smaller frame there was a photograph. In the picture young Dick was standing with and a tall, handsome dark-haired man. Dick was laughing happily while the other man looked rather serious. Jason had a strange feeling that he might have seen that face on TV or somewhere else.

Maybe Grayson had a celebrity sugar daddy. Then he wouldn’t have to stuck in such a terrible apartment with all those pizza take-aways. Jason shrugged.

"Satisfied with what you see?"

Dick came out of the room. He was wearing an old Gotham Knights T-shirt, and his hair was still curling from dampness. How did he manage to look like a cover model when water was still dripping from his hair?

"You should clean up the room, man, those take-away boxes are growing mold." Jason said with honesty.

Dick laughed again. "Noted. But let’s make it clear before start: I will not buy you alcohols."

"If you say so, Mister Officer," Jason hissed. Dick was too lazy to argue this time. He just grabbed Jason’s shoulder and went out of the door with him.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm back!  
> New developments between the two boys at this delivery

Jason was in a good mood when he went up the stairs with a box of pizza. He knocked at the door. Dick didn’t answer it for a moment, seemed to be busy inside. Jason looked around, reached down to the door matt, then finally found a key from under a pot of wilted lilac setting on the fence along the corridor.

He opened the door with it. There was a crack sound coming from the direction of the bathroom. Then Dick rushed out in an unbuttoned shirt. "Jason? How do you come in? I remember I’ve locked the door... ..."

"It’s not that hard to find out where you keep the spare key." Jason told him as he put the pizza on the table. "So I decided to make in-room service."

Dick clutched on the bottom of his shirt, smiling a little reluctantly, "I am very grateful, but do you mind to wait in the living room for a minute... ..."

Jason smirked. "Hey, I thought I’ve been allowed to explore your secret mousse and all, Princess Dick." He jokingly slapped Dick on the shoulder. Dick could not help but let out a hiss. Jason drew back immediately, his brow squeezed together. "What's wrong? You're hurt?"

Dick took a small step back. "It’s nothing."

Jason ignored him. "Let me see it," he grabbed Dick on the collar of his shirt, revealing his bare shoulder. There was a deep wound on his left shoulder. The suture on it had been split. Blood was slowly oozing from the wound. He also had several healing cuts on his chest. "What the hell happened to you?!"

"It was just a scratch," Dick defended weakly.

"I’m not that dumb," Jason hissed, "Only a dagger can cut like that." He pushed Dick to sit by the table, then turned around to look for the first-aid kit. Dick pointed him to a small box in the kitchen cabinet. Jason took out a bottle of alcohol, re-sterilized the wound, and then began to stitch it. He had dealt with his own wound several times before, which helped him to finish the job with proficiency. "You're lucky, it does not look like infected."

Dick was surprisingly quite during the whole time, even when Jason was patching the wound. "I thought you said you didn’t offer any services besides pizza delivery." He tried to light up the mood.

“And I thought you were playing it safer," Jason's voice was vague because of the thread between his teeth. He tied the knot and put down the tools. "Did you meet any wacky customers?"

Dick laughed. "I said you completely misunderstood it, Jason. It was from an accident at work and I’ll handle it.”

"All right, if you insist." Jason rolled his eyes, "But you really don’t want to, I don’t know, have the police or somebody to help?" He scratched his neck and murmured, "Or me."

Dick slightly widened his eyes, seemed to be amused. "I thought you made it clear that you don’t care about other people’s personal issues?”

Jason was speechless for a moment. "But... well, I mean, you're not a bad guy, a little weird though..." he grudgingly admitted. "But still not bad.”

The room was quiet for a moment. There was low humming of the traffic outside on the street.

"I need to go. Get some painkillers and sleep." Jason uncomfortably picked up his helmet. "The pizza’s on me."

Dick studied his face. Then he slowly revealed a pure and happy smile. "It would be really bad for the business if you’re going to pay for it every time."

"Don’t get used to it. This is a one time offer to the patient only."

"Jason." Dick said.

He grabbed Jason's arm and gave him a quick kiss. His lips were dry and soft. "Think of it as a thank-you for the pizza." Dick blinked at him, suddenly looking a bit shy.

"Well, keep your spare key somewhere safe," Jason grumbled to cover his embarrassment. "Somebody could’ve walked straight into the room in the middle of the night and you won’t even know it.”

"Believe me, Jason, it’s not easy if anyone else tries to enter my room..." Dick's happy voice trailed off behind the door. Jason went out. It could be all his illusion that something behind that lilac pot was watching him as he climbed down the stairs.

And he didn’t mention that he saw a blood-stained tight uniform lying on the bathroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus setting: Oracle was watching them all the time, of course. And yes she enjoyed it;）


	6. +1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending chapter is short;DDD Any thoughts? Was it good? Was it bad? Was it explained enough? I'm super thankful for all your comments!

There was a gloomy red moon in Bludhaven’s night sky. Nightwing stood up from the roof his had been hidden on, stretching himself. His arm wounded from last battle had healed almost as new. He had been tracking the Black Scorpion Gang for a while. They were constantly having issues with the Red Dragon Gang. They had brought up three violent conflicts during this month. Tonight the vigilante of Bludhaven decided to stop them once for all.

He had heard words that the Black Scorpion intended to attack on a club that belonged to the Red Dragon’s somewhere on this street. And the Red Dragon had also been prepared for the upcoming street war. Nightwing took a look at the street. From far away came the stir apparently from the fancy motorbikes of the Black Scorpion guys. In his night vision lenses, the Red Dragon gang had also picked up their weapons, waiting for their enemies at the corner. He spotted pistols and guns-a lot of them. This was going to be bad.

Time for action. Nightwing jumped down.

"You know, I now understand why people like to put on a mask and go out at night. It actually feels good."

Nightwing slowly turned around. A man in a worn jacket came out from the shadow of the alley. He was holding a crowbar which seemed to be grabbed from some construction site. His head was covered with a bright red helmet. The black reflective shield on the helmet completely blocked his face.

The vigilante froze for a moment. "Since when did you start to know?"

"Do you really think you hide your secret well, Bluebird? I just didn’t want to freak you out, or you’ll be disappeared before the next time I come over.”

Nightwing shook his head, not sure if he should be amused or angry. “Wow, how considerate. But it is my job to protect the city here. You don’t have to escort me.”

"Relax, man, I have no intention to be your knight in shining armor." The man in the red hood mocked. "But this is also **my** city. So don’t stop me from kicking these bastards’ asses out of my streets.”

Nightwing shrugged and sighed. "Well, it’s your own choice to make. But there’s one more thing you need to know before you start as a vigilante.”

He pointed to the other man's helmet.

"You really need to clean up the name of the pizza shop on the helmet, Jason."

**BONUS:**

In the recent urban legends of Bludhaven, the city now has two guardians. One of them, as we all know, is the famous vigilante Nightwing. The other, however, appears to be a new face. It is said that he is a grumpy young man who always shows up in a jacket. 

According to those villains who unfortunately come across their way, the new vigilante always bickers with Nightwing like an old couple while perfectly guarding his back.

They also insist that he’s wearing a red helmet with a very rough scratch on it.

END


End file.
